The present invention relates to a hand auger.
Objects of the invention are to provide a hand auger of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility, convenience and safety, extremely light in weight and easily handled by an individual, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to dig a small hole for a desired purpose such as, for example, gardening purposes.